DeiSaku
by Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q
Summary: Ciuman pertamanya tidak sengaja diambil Deidara karena berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura yang tenggelam di sungai. "Deidara baka, dia harus menjelaskan ini kalau bertemu nanti."


**DeiSaku Fanfiction**

**By Fun-Ny Chan D'jiNcHuUri-Q**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Hai, aku Sakura Haruno. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang cerah, yah. Aku berharap akan ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi.

Hari ini aku yang pulang sekolah lebih awal, ditengah perjalanan tepatnya diatas jembatan aku menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya tenggelam di sungai dibawah jembatan. Aku berteriak meminta pertolongan, namun tak ada yang kunjung datang. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menceburkan diri ke sungai.

Tunggu, ada yang terlupakan... 'Aku tidak bisa berenang !'

"Tolong... tolong, aku tidak bisa berenang..." Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, namun tidak ada juga yang datang. 'Kenapa disaat seperti ini tidak ada orang dan kenapa aku harus mati muda demi menolong orang yang mungkin juga sudah mati. Tolooooooong ...'

"Kenapa kalau tidak tahu berenang masih juga nekat," sahut seseorang yang sekarang sedang menarik tubuhku keluar dari dalam air. Namun aku sudah terlalu lemas untuk melihat wajahnya. Jadi kubiarkan saja dia menarikku. Sampai dipinggir sungai, aku mencoba membuka mataku dan sekarang yang kulihat adalah kepala dengan rambut kuning.

Tunggu... Kepala? Dan sekarang aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah dibibirku. Ini... "Kyaaaaaaaaaa..." dengan reflek ninja aku langsung saja memukul kepala orang yang sudah berani mengambil ciuman pertamaku. "Auwwwww... apa-apakan kau ini? Sudah diselamatkan tapi ini balasan yang aku terima," bentak cowok yang ternyata adalah penyelamat jiwaku. Dia memegang kepala kuningnya yang mungkin sekarang berdenyut-denyut akibat pukulan tadi. "Kenapa kau menciumku? Jawab!" aku langsung saja menyodorkan pertanyaan itu karena orang ini sudah seenaknya mengambil ciuman pertamaku.  
"Menciummu? Aku memang mencium mu, tapi bukan itu yang aku maksud. Aku hanya memberi napas buatan koq!" katanya membela diri.

"Napas buatan? Oh ya bagaimana dengan orang tadi, apa dia mati?" Aku langsung bangun dan berlari kecil menuju pinggir sungai sambil melihat dimana tubuh orang yang rencananya ingin aku selamatkan, tapi malah aku yang jadi korban.

"Dia di sini !"

"Mana?" aku langsung berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat tubuh orang tersebut. "Kamu...!" Tunjukku pada si kepala kuning ini.

"Jadi kamu yang tadi aku pikir orang tenggelam dan yang ingin aku selamatkan lalu malah aku yang jadi korban dan yang lebih parahnya kau sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku dengan alasan napas buatan," kataku histeris sambil memandang jengkel pada orang didepanku ini. Yang membuat aku tambah jengkel adalah karena dia memasang tampang tak berdosa. Benar-benar orang ini.

"Kenapa heboh sekali sih? Itukan cuman ciuman, lagipula aku lakukan itu karena ingin menyelamatkanmu dari kematian. Kalau masih ingin marah-marah, marah sana ama ikan-ikan tuh ! Aku mau pergi dulu masih ada urusan."

"Kau..." Berlari hendak menghajar si kepala kuning ini, aku malah terantuk batu dan terjatuh, tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. 'Kenapa tanahnya empuk dan basah dan lagi-lagi bibirku mencicipi lagi sesuatu yang lembut namun kali ini tidak basah, yah?'

Jangan-jangan...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." teriakan ku kembali bergema. Aku langsung saja bangun dari tempatku jatuh tadi-badan si kepala kuning.

"Kau benar-benar gadis merepotkan. Sekarang kau yang gantian yang merebut ciuman keduaku." Aku kaget sekaligus malu mendengar ucapannya. Kali ini memang aku yang salah, tapi dia juga kenapa harus repot-repot menjadi tameng atau jangan-jangan dia sengaja supaya ini terjadi. Dasar kepala kuning. " Jangan bercanda. Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, lagipula itu tidak sengaja dan mana mungkin itu ciuman keduamu, heh?" kataku sinis.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan dan juga merepotkan. Bukannya berterima kasih karena sudah aku selamatkan dua kali malah marah-marah terus. Kalau selalu begitu mana ada ada cowok yang suka," sambungnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur tadi. "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak berpura-pura tenggelam, baka!" sambungku tidak mau kalah.

"Hei, kau yang baka. Siapa suruh ceburin diri padahal gak bisa berenang. Mau jadi pahlawan, heh?" sambungnya tak kalah sinis. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

'Sabar Sakura, nanti kalau marah-marah terus keriputmu bisa tambah banyak. Baiklah aku mengalah kali ini. Anggap saja ini adalah hari sialmu, Sakura. Lagipula tidak ada yang melihatmu berciumankan, jadi anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Bereskan.' Ucap inerku disambut anggukan setuju dariku.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja kita impas. Aku tidak mau ini bertambah rumit, jadi kita lupakan saja kejadian tadi dan mulai dari awal, bagaimana?" tanyaku meminta persetujuannya. "Aku setuju," katanya sambil menjabat tanganku. "Deidara Uzumaki," sambungnya lagi. Entah kenapa aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Sudahlah. "Aku Sakura Haruno dan terima kasih," kataku sambil tersenyum dan untuk kali ini benar-benar tulus. "Hehehe... sama-sama. Aku juga minta maaf gara-gara aku kamu hampir celaka," katanya sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku tadi sedang mencari kalung yang tidak sengaja aku jatuhkan kedalam sungai. Kalung ibuku. Katanya aku harus memberikan kepada orang yang spesial," katanya sambil memandang kalung yang ada ditangannya sekarang. 'Siapa yang tanya? Dasar.'

"Kalung yang indah," ucapku takjub melihat kalung yang dipegang Deidara. Rantainya berwarna silver sepertinya terbuat dari emas putih dan bandulnya sangat indah berbentuk hati dan sepertinya keseluruhannya adalah berlian. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahku memerah ketika melihat Deidara memandang kalung itu dengan penuh kerinduan. Terlihat sangat tampan. Cepat-cepat kugelengkan kepalaku. "Oh ya Deidara-san kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ada urusan dan aku rasa Deidara-san juga sedang ada urusan," kataku mencoba mengahlikan perhatian. "Senang berkenalan dan semoga kita berjumpa lagi," kataku sambil melangkah pergi. "Kita pasti berjumpa lagi, Sakura-chan dan jangan lupa tasnya." Deidara memungut tas ku yang masih tergeletak indah ditanah sambil membersihkan sedikit bagian tas yang terkena lumpur lalu memberikannya padaku. Setelah itu aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera pergi dari situ. Deidara melambaikan tangannya kearahku yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Akupun tersenyum dan membalas lambaiannya. 'Dia manis.'

Sesampai dirumah akupun segera mandi pada saat itulah aku tidak sengaja memegang bibirku yang sudah mendapatkan dua ciuman dari cowok yang sama, meskipun semuanya tidak disengaja. Wajahku langsung memerah. 'Deidara baka.'

Selesai mandi aku langsung mengeluarkan semua isi tasku yang basah kuyub karena dengan pandainya aku menceburkan diri bersama tasku ini. 'Apa ini ? Lho, inikan... Kapan dia menaruhnya? Pasti waktu dia membersihkannya. Dia memang suka seenaknya.' Akupun langsung tersenyum melihat apa yang ku genggam sekarang. "Dasar Deidara, dia harus menjelaskan tentang ini jika bertemu nanti."

**OWARI**

**Well, akhirnya aku dapat menulis lagi. Rekor buatku, karna fic ini selesai hanya dalam satu malam. Dapat ide langsung aja diketik. Sekarang benar2 lega rasanya. Ini adalah fic ke-2 ku dan kesampaian juga bikin DEISAKU... yeeeiiiyyyy ! Mau ucapin trimakasih buat semua yang sudah memberikan dukungan dan nasehat. Terlebih untuk kak Lhyn Hatake. Akhir kata, semua curahan hati silahkan dituangkan lewat ripiuw... aku siap menerima saran dan kritik.^^**

**Sign, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q ^^**


End file.
